Be Brave
by baekhyunii
Summary: Suho dan Lay adalah sepasang suami istri. Ini adalah sebuah cerita keluarga. Dimana menghasilkan sebuah keturunan itu, sangat sulit bagi Lay. #SuLay #GS
**BE BRAVE**

 **Cast: Suho, Lay-Zhang Yixing**

 **Genre: Romance, Family, and other**

 **Catatan: ini ff, author buat karena author terinspirasi oleh moment-moment keindahan SuLay. Please don't be a sillent readers!**

 **Rated: T**

 **WARNING!**

 **INI FF KEBAWANYA YAOI! SIAP-SIAP KANTUNG PLASTIK(?)**

 **WKWK:v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mentari pagi yang sangat terang membangunkan Suho dari tidurnya. Semula ia mengusap wajahnya yang tampak kusut. Melirik ke arah sebelah kanannya. Ia kaget dan langsung melotot ketika melihat istrinya tak ada di kasurnya. Suho sesegera mungkin melirik pada jam di kamarnya. Ini sudah pukul 07.00 . Waktu dimana seharusnya ia tengah sarapan bersama dengan istrinya. Ia pulang sangat malam tadi malam. Bahkan Suho tak mengganti bajunya dan langsung terlelap dalam tidur. Suho tak berpikir panjang, ia langsung mencari kemana perginya sang istri. Suho telah mengelilingi rumahnya yang luas dan mewah tersebut, tapi tak kunjung ia temukan istrinya. Suho putus asa. Kemudian meraih handphonenya di meja. Ia berusaha menghubungi istrinya.

 _Tuut.. tuut.._

"Anyeonghaseyo?"

"Yeobo, kau dimana?"

"Eh, Suho-ku sedang mencariku ya?"

"Hey, yeobo, aku tidak sedang bercanda. Ayolah kau dimana?"

"Tenanglah. Aku sedang mengajak bayi kita berjalan-jalan."

"Yeobo, aku bilang kau harus pulang!"

"Tapi aku tepat berada di belakangmu yeobo."

Suho langsung membalikkan badannya. Dilihatnya seorang yeoja tinggi nan manis yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Bidadari itu tersenyum manis layaknya putri kerajaan. Walaupun badan penuh keringat, tapi bidadari itu tetap lah cantik bagi Suho. Tak pikir panjang, Suho langsung memeluknya. Bidadari tersebut mulanya kaget, tapi ia langsung memeluk Suho juga dengan hangat. Ya, itulah dia. Mungkin beberapa readers sudah mengetahuinya? Atau ada yang belum?

Nama: Zhang Yixing aka Lay

Sebutan: bidadari, dokter penyembuh

Catatan: sudah milik Kim Joon Myun! Bukan orang lain!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mau sarapan apa yeobo? Aku akan memasakan makanan untukmu."

"Suho, kau ingat saat terakhir kali kau memasak untuk kencan kita?"

"Hmm, aku tahu. Masakan itu hangus. Mianhae yeobo."

"Em, tak apa yeoboku. Aku saja yang masak oke? Kau duduklah."

Suho duduk terdiam di kursinya. Memerhatikan betapa cantiknya Lay. Dengan rambut panjang di erai berwarna coklat. Suho semakin saja melamun membayangkan istrinya. Tak lama Lay membalikkan badannya dan melirik pada Suho. Lay tertawa kecil karena Suho memandanginya seperti orang mabuk. Lay pun menyodorkan sebuah makanan kesukaan Suho sebagai sarapan pagi tersebut. Lay berdiri di depan wajah Suho. Tapi Suho masih memandangi Lay dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Yeobo, kau tak mau makan?"

"Entahlah, memandangi wajahmu saja, itu membuatku cukup kenyang."

"Yeobo, bangunlah! Kalau kau tidak makan, maka aku tidak akan meminum vitaminku."

Suho langsung terbangun dari bengongannya saat Lay mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Suho segera memakan sarapannya dengan lahap. Lay pun tersenyum manis pada Suho. Suho yang sedang melahap sarapannya pun pura-pura tidak melihat senyuman Lay. Suho menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat.

"Yeobo, apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah minum vitaminmu. Agar kau dan bayi kita sehat. Kau tahu, paman Lee (Lee So Man) sangat berharap seorang bayi dari kita."

"Tapi, Suho. Bagaimana jika, um. Jika aku tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik? Bagaimana jika kita tak bisa menjadi orang tua?"

"Huh? Kau ini bicara apa? Kita adalah calon orang tua! Percaya itu. Ayolah! Zhang Yixing?"

Lay meneteskan air matanya. Suho yang memandanginya pun menjadi merasa sedih. Suho pun memeluk Lay tanda bahwa ia menyayangi Lay apa adanya. Tapi Lay terus saja menangis. Hingga tiba-tiba Lay mengatakan sebuah kata-kata.

"Kau tahu bukan? Sudah 3 kali kita mencoba. Dan kita selalu gagal. Itu semua karena aku. Aku tak bisa menjaga bayi kita. Aku seharusnya tak menjadi istrimu bukan? Aku bukan istri yang baik. Joon Myun-ah, aku minta maaf."

"Semua itu bukan salahmu yeobo. Itu adalah sebuah takdir yang Tuhan berikan. Tak apa yeobo. Jangan menangis."

"Aku minta maaf, Suho. Aku bukan seorang ibu yang baik, hiks."

Suho memeluk Lay semakin erat. Suho menyadari, bahwa bayi itu juga tanggung jawabnya. Bukan hanya Lay. Lay terus saja menangis dalam pelukan Suho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berlalu. Siangnya, Suho mengajak Lay untuk cek ke rumah sakit. Lay semulanya tak mau. Ia takut bahwa itu akan sia-sia dan hanya akan membuat paman Lee terus saja kecewa. Tapi Suho meyakinkan Lay dengan teguh. Bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa bayi itu masih bernafas dan dapat hidup. Lay tak punya pilihan lain, dan akhirnya mengikuti kata-kata Suho. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Suho dan Lay langsung menuju ruang pemeriksaan Ibu. Disana Lay tampak sangat takut. Lay bahkan mentotalkan dirinya untuk menerima apapun yang nanti dokter katakan. Selama beberapa menit di ruang pemeriksaan, Dokter akhirnya memberi kabar pada Suho dan Lay. Suho dan Lay saling berpegangan tangan. Mereka merasakan ketakutan.

"Tuan Kim, bayi anda sehat. Jaga terus kondisinya ya. Dan jangan lupa untuk selalu minum vitaminmu nyonya Kim."

Suho dan Lay menarik nafas lega. Kemudian Suho berterima kasih pada dokter tersebut dan langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Di sepanjang perjalanan Suho dan Lay bercakap-cakap.

"Yeobo! Kau dengar itu? Bayinya sehat. Kau harus jaga kondisimu lebih baik lagi yeobo. Agar bayi kita dapat hidup seperti bayi lainnya."

Lay seperti tak mendengarkan Suho. Ia terus saja melirik ke arah jendela, dimana hujan tengah turun deras-derasnya. Suho yang bingung pun menatap Lay dekat-dekat. Ketika Lay melirik ke arah Suho, ia kaget melihat Suho berada di depan matanya. Suho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lay. Suho kemudian mengecup bibir pink milik Lay. Lay kaget dan terdiam kembali. Lay menutup wajahnya. Ia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yeobo, kita berdua bisa melakukan ini oke? Fighting?"

"Entahlah Suho, aku hanya, aku rasa aku tak pantas. Aku tak pantas menjadi istrimu. Bahkan aku tak bisa memberikan keturunan untukmu."

"Yeobo, gwenchana. Kita berdua apapun yang terjadi kita akan menjalaninya bersama oke?"

Suho mengecup kening Lay. Kemudian melanjutkan laju mobilnya. Sesampainya di rumah, Lay mengganti pakaiannya dan langsung menaiki kasurnya. Suho pun langsung mengganti bajunya. Lay hanya menonton tv dengan tatapan datar. Suho pun berdiri di hadapan Lay.

"Suho, minggirlah. Aku mau menonton televisi. Bukan menonton badanmu di hapanku."

"Yeobo, aku ingin kau tersenyum lagi seperti biasanya. Bukan muka datar seperti itu."

"Suhoku, aku butuh istirahat oke? Kau tidak ada tugas kantor?"

"Tak ada yeobo. Kalau kau lelah, maka tidurlah dan mengahadap padaku. Peluk aku juga."

Suho menaiki kasurnya dan menyuruh Lay untuk tidur menghadap badan Suho. Lay pun memeluk Suho dengan erat. Tak lama Lay terlelap. Suho mengusap halus rambut Lay.

"Istirahatlah, yeobo. Aku mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suho menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa dengan istrinya Lay. Bahkan kandungan Lay dapat bertahan hingga 7 bulan. Ketika paman Lee mendengar kabar bahwa Lay sedang mengandung umur 7 bulan, paman Lee langsung membuat sebuah pesta meriah untuk keduanya. Tapi Lay sedikit canggung pada hal tersebut. Lay tidak suka ada pesta-pesta mewah seperti itu. Bahkan Lay semulanya tak ingin mengikuti acara tersebut. Tapi paman Lee memaksanya. Lay takut, apabila nanti enath kapan bayinya malah tidak lahir dan mati. Itulah yang selama ini seorang Zhang Yixing takutkan. Setelah acara selesai, Lay merasa sangat lelah.

"Suho yeobo, aku rasa aku sangat lelah. Entah ada apa dengan diriku ini."

"Yeobo? Kau tak apa? Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit? Ya kita perlu ayo!"

"Yeobo, aku hanya ingin istirahat saja yeobo."

"Tapi,"

"Yeobo. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku?"

Suho pun mengantarkan Lay ke kamarnya. Kemudian menidurkan Lay di kasurnya. Dilihatnya Lay tampak mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Suho yang semakin khawatir pun memanggil dokter ke rumahnya. Kemudian seorang dokter memeriksa Lay. Dokter bilang Lay demam. Suho langsung panik. Tapi dokter itu bilang lagi bahwa demamnya tidak parah cukup minum obat dapat membuatnya sembuh. Suho pun langsung menyuruh Lay bangun dan minum obat. Setelah itu Suho mengkompres Lay.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Lay sudah sembuh dan dapat beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu dan waktunya Lay untuk melahirkan anaknya. Bahkan semua sahabat karib Suho datang dan menemani di rumah sakit. Begitu juga paman Lee dan staf lainnya. Kelahiran anak Suho dan Lay memang sangat di tunggu, tapi apa yang ternyata baru saja dokter katakan secara tiba-tiba. Bahwa Lay tidak kuat bernafas, dan bayinya tidak bisa diselamatkan.

"Maaf tuan Kim, kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik, tapi ini kenyataannya. Tuhan berkehendak lain. Kami harus memilih. Antara Nyonya Kim, atau sang bayi. Jadi untuk itu, kami memilih Nyonya Kim. Kami memilih keselamatan hidup istri anda. Sekali lagi, kami minta maaf tuan."

Suho terjatuh di lantai. Paman Lee pun berusaha menenangkan Suho. Tak lama Suho meneteskan air matanya. Suho mengingat semua kata-kata Lay bahwa, Lay bukanlah ibu yang baik. Tapi Suho tidak mengambil kesimpulan bahwa yang bersalah adalah Lay. Ia meyakini semua kehendak Tuhan. Tak lama Lay keluar dari ruang persalinan. Dengan selang oksigen di hidungnya.

"Yeobo, gwenchana. Apapun yang terjadi. Ini semua baik-baik saja."

Suho mengecup kening Lay, tanda bahwa Suho menyayanginya. Setelah Lay kembali sadar, Suho menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Lay awalnya tak percaya. Tapi Suho langsung memeluk Lay. Lay pun meneteskan air matanya lagi.

"Yeobo, tak apa. Masih ada anak adopsi. Kita bisa mengadopsi yeobo."

"Aniya, aku hanya terkejut. Aku tak menangis."

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku mencintaimu yeobo."

"Ne, Suho yeobo."

Tak lama setelah kepergian dari anak Suho dan Lay, mereka langsung mengadopsi seorang bayi perempuan nan imut. Mereka membesarkan anak mereka bersama. Dan hidup bahagia. END!

 **Cinta itu mencintai satu sama lain dengan tulus. Cinta juga butuh perjuangan. Apapun yang terjadi kami akan menggunakan cinta kami sebagai pemersatu hubungan kami. Dan kehidupan itu penuh teka teki. Jadi apapun yang terjadi, Be Brave!**

 **-Zhang Yixing &Kim Joon Myun**

 **Catatan: wkwk, ini author lagi suka sama SuLay nih, jadi bikin-bikin aja deh. Haha, agak jijih ga? Siap-siap kantong plastik kalo jijih wkwk:v mian yak, karena ini mungkin first time buat SuLay, jadi masih ecek-ecek. Maaf author sibuk TO haha, jadi ff sebelumnya masih on progress. Gomawo udah mampir chinguu. #SuLayIsReal !**

 _Be Brave-_


End file.
